


For All The Years That Do Us Harm / And These Cold Comforts Warm

by Khriskin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paired drabbles written for sga_flashfic: The Hurt/Comfort Challenge. I roughed these out back on Aug. 17th, 2009 and just now put on the final polish… some things take time. 
            </p></blockquote>





	For All The Years That Do Us Harm / And These Cold Comforts Warm

#### For All The Years That Do Us Harm

It’s a different kind of hurt, different strata of _loss_ , when the life you’ve left behind was so much _more_ than you’d ever imagined it could be. Your world’s so very small now, faint against the backdrop of all you’ve done and all you might have been. It’s hard – _-impossible–_  finding solace trapped in what used to be home, knowing Atlantis still fights, and suffers, and dies to keep it from sharing your nightmares.

Without you.

You cry until your chest hurts and your eyes burn, because this life, here, now, still isn’t _real_ and won’t ever be real again.

#### And These Cold Comforts Warm

Time mends some wounds, but nothing wears away the scars. Sometimes the world’s still too small and the sky too large. When memories of loves and loss — _nightmares of what almost was_ — swallows more than just the night.

But nightmares fade, wispy and half-alive, and the world’s too small in all the _right_ ways. Tiny, perfect moments that spark against the darkness, reminding them of what they’d fought for a galaxy away.

And when the dreams loom large — _memories burnt bright against the sky_ — they focus on each other, on the bits of home they’d never truly lost, and live.


End file.
